Silent Tears
by i luv niki4444
Summary: In the heat of battle you discover things about your comrads. Loyalty, honor, decite, love, loss. Sometimes, it travels through the ages until they find they're the same as they've always been. Kagome wishes upon the jewel, trying her best for an pure one and is sent to another world... as a baby. A baby born into another family.
1. Prologue

Silent Tears; Summary: In the heat of battle you discover things about your comrades. Loyalty, honor, decite, love, loss. Sometimes, it travels through the ages until they find they're the same as they've always been.

Kagome wishes upon the jewel, trying her best for an pure one and is sent to another world... as a baby. A baby born into another family.

**_Disclaimer: Do NOT own One Piece or Inuyasha. If I had, Kagome would have appeared in One Piece. XD _**

_**Silent Tears**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Kagome gasped, through the darkness that surrounded her she could hear a voice, the voice of the Shikon No Tama. She had never known it could speak.

"What will you wish, Shikon Miko?" It whispered, its voice screeching through her ears like force added to chalk on a board.

Kagome closed her eyes, she'd prepared a speech for this occasion. "There is no such thing as a pure wish so I wish to guard the Shikon No Tama for all time, so that I can keep the evil at bay."

The jewel seemed to go silent for a minute after she requested this. Had she wished wrong? "Very well Shikon Miko, but there will be a price."

If the jewel had eyes, they would have glinted evilly. "In exchange for this, you will be reborn to another world. You'll be immortal and you'll always be different from other humans, you'll never escape your duty or your immortality. Do you still wish this upon yourself?"

Kagome gulped, closing her eyes. "Yes."

The jewel cackled menacingly, "Then enjoy your new life... _Shikon Miko_."

Kagome gasped as the jewel appeared in front of her, in the dark it was glowing white as it plunged itself into her chest.

It replaced her heart, mending itself into her spiritual presence. "We have become a part of you miko." It hissed. "We shall remain so, forever more!"

With that dark enveloped the light and together they were transported to another world.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

Yep, here I am on my first day of vacation and I keep thinking. "One Piece does not have enough crossovers with Inuyasha..." so here it is! The prologue to my newest story Silent Tears.

I assure you the next chapter will be longer, and I hope you guys like my latest story! XD

**_Love Always_**


	2. Eat it

_Two girls stand side by side_

_one will eat the fruit_

_but which does pay? _

**_Silent Tears_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Eat it**

* * *

Eat it."

A little girl of ten, with long black hair and blue eyes gasped, "Who's there?"

"It's us you stupid girl, now eat the fruit!"

She looked down at a fruit of red, it had dozens of rings and swirls covering it.

Each in a different color. Gold, yellow, blue, orange, green, gray, pink, brown ect. "What is it?"

The voice laughed. "That is the Sekai Sekai fruit. A devil fruit of unimaginable power. Eat it Kagome, you promised to protect us remember."

The girl now identified as Kagome, gulped. "But... what will it do to me?"

The voice snickered harshly again. "As I said, it will give you the power to protect us."

Kagome reached forward with shaking hands, "But this fruit... I won't be able to swim anymore?" Kagome had always loved swimming, even in her previous life.

The Shikon snorted, "Just eat it, we'll find out after that." Kagome hesitantly opened her mouth as dramatically wide as she could and the jewel sighed. "What do you think you're doing?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT THE ENTIRE THING YOU IDIOT!"

Kagome blinked, closing her jaw. "... I don't?"

"KAGOME!" A voice cried making her jump. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing?! Who are you talking to?"

Kagome turned to see her older sister, Vivi. She had blue hair put up in a high ponytail and she wore a pink dress with a darker pink forming diamonds scattered over it randomly.

Kagome grinned at the newly turned 11-year-old. "Oh hey Vivi! I didn't know you'd be out here!"

Vivi grinned at her younger sister, "What's life without a little adventure eh Kagome?! Who were you talking to?" She asked again.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Um... I call him Sam." She pointed to the empty spot beside her. "Sam this is my sister Vivi."

Vivi raised an eyebrow and gave her the 'umm, yeah you've lost your bonkers look' before she smiled at the space 'Sam' inhabited. "Oh hey there Sam! You're so quiet I almost didn't see you... well anyway! Dad said he wanted to talk to us so I just came out to get you!"

Kagome grinned, "Well then watch this sis! I'm about to eat a devil fruit!"

Vivi gasped, "Truly?! But why Kagome?" she looked around before staring down at the fruit at her sister's feet. "You don't have any need to Kagome!"

Kagome shrugged, a sly grin on her face. "Because I want to that's all. Besides we live in a desert, it's not gonna be a big deal if I can't swim."

Vivi blinked, snapping her fingers together with a look of amazement on her face. "You're right!"

Kagome's grin got larger. "Of course I am!" With that she took a small bite and swallowed, making a gagging face. "That was horrible! You'd think something that gave you super powers would taste appealing!"

Vivi burst out laughing, "You should see your face Kagome! You look like you just swallowed a toad!"

Kagome spit and rubbed her fingers against her tongue, a look of utter disgust on her face.

She glared at her sister with her fingers still in her mouth and muttered. "Ohpf Shuddup Vizi! Con't ya seas how harifying this tasftes?"

Vivi's only answer was laughing even harder as she started to roll around in the sand. "You're GREEN Kagome! GREEN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagome blushed, removing her hand and wiping it on her defenseless sister's dress. "Well HA who gets the last laugh now!"

Vivi cowered away with a disgusted look on her face. "KAGOME! I can't believe you just did that! EW that's so gross!"

Kagome retained the satisfied toad expression as she turned her back and started to waltz toward the castle. "Well are you coming Vivi_-chan_?"

Vivi make a hacking sound in the back of her throat before spitting at Kagome and running for dear life.

On the upside the repulsive loogy missed our dear Kagome. On the downside... Kagome didn't take to well to being spit at.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_20 minutes later. _

The king sat content on his throne. He had everything a king could wish for. His people were happy, his land flourishing, and his baby daughters we-

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"NO WAY KAGOME! AND WHO YOU CALLING BRAT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU YA DUMB BROAD!"

Cobra sweat dropped, his dear baby daughters were just... being themselves.

"THAT'S IT! I'MA KILL YOU VIVI!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO SCARED, BRING IT ON YOU MEANIE!"

Vivi suddenly charged into the throne room, a pissed off Kagome right at her heels.

Vivi eeped as Kagome made a grab for her. "Daddy save me!" Launching herself at her father's chair she crept behind it as Kagome had to be forcefully restrained by Chaka and Pell.

Cobra sighed, "Girl's what's this about?"

They both glared bullets at each other and pointed, yelling, "SHE SPIT ON ME!"

"YOU DID IT FIRST!" "YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME!"

"DADDY IT WAS HER!" "LET ME KILL HER!"

Cobra did the only sensible thing that he could in that situation. He slapped his forehead. "Alright, Vivi apologize for laughing at your sister, as well as spitting on-"

"AT! I MISSED!"

"-her."

Vivi glared at her father. "But daddy! She wiped it on me!" She showed him the long darkened streak on her dress, "See she just _wiped _her spit on me!"

Cobra rubbed his temple. "Apologize Vivi."

His eldest made to complain again, but was silenced by a stern look from Pell. "Fine. I'm sorry for laughing at you. And I'm also sorry for spitting _at _you."

Kagome pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Daddy she's crossing her fingers!"

Cobra sighed, "Alright now settle down Kagome. It's your turn to apologize."

Kagome gasped, stamping her foot. "For what!"

"For... trying to kill your sister."

She jutted out her chin and glared at Vivi. "I'm not sorry, she was laughing at me."

Vivi matched her glare with one of her own and growled out, "Well maybe if you didn't eat that fruit I wouldn't have laughed."

That pitched Cobra's attention. "Fruit? What fruit?"

"Vivi..." Kagome said in a warning voice.

Of course her vengeful sister didn't listen.

"Kagome found a devil fruit outside and she ATE it! Then she made this really funny face and started yelling at me for laughing at her!"

The king shot up so fast it was a wonder he didn't tear his cape on his throne. He walked to his youngest with long, purposeful strides before grabbing hold of her chin as he came to a stop, blowing her hair back a bit. "Kagome open up. Now."

Kagome gulped, not sure what to make of this. Had she done something wrong? "But-"

"No buts! I thought I taught you better than to eat fruits you see in the desert! That could be poisonous!"

Kagome looked to Vivi for help only to find her sister how carried the same worried look as their father. "Oh Kagome, I didn't even think of that." Vivi murmured, tears gathering in her eyes. "She'll be alright won't she daddy? I don't really want her dead." She cried, as she started to sob.

Kagome opened her mouth, feeling embarrassed when her dad started poking around, searching for some 'discoloration' that was known for different poisonous fruits.

Finding none he finally sighed and let her close her mouth. "Pell..."

The hawk man stepped forward and knelt to her level. "What did the fruit look like Kagome?"

Said girl pursed her lips. "Well... it was about the size of a plum and it resembled a pineapple in shape... and it was red. Plus it had all these swirls and rings on it and they were ALL different colors! Oh and it was called... um, the Sekai Sekai fruit."

Pell pondered this for a moment. "The World World fruit? I wonder what kind of powers a fruit like that contains. Have you felt any different?" He asked, looking at her wearily. "Not becoming narcissistic are you?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Cobra yelled, his eyes squinting closed and steam coming from his ears, that combined with the large tick mark on the side of his head created a very... unwelcoming picture.

Chaka tapped his chin. "You know he may be onto something. What if it's a fruit that makes you think the world revolves around you?"

Vivi snickered, "Or maybe it makes the world revolve around you for real!"

Chaka paled slightly, "Vivi's right... but what would that be? Some kind of ultra power Logia type fruit?"

Cobra looked between them like they were nuts. "What!?"

They both shrugged, "We'll tell you later." They whispered, glancing at the sisters who were hugging and saying they were sorry.

* * *

Kagome puffed, grabbing bed sheet after bed sheet and tying them together with bloodied hands. How long had she been doing this? At least 2 hours, her hands were raw and numb and she'd gotten quite a few cuts from her own fingernails.

"That's enough." A familiar voice ordered.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she tied the beginning of the long line of bed sheets to the side of her bed.

She sniffled, but tried wiping away her tears.

"Awww is little Kagome sad? Does she need a tissue?"

Oh how she wanted to kill the jewel... "Shut up, I'm fine!"

She didn't sound fine, her voice kept cracking.

The voice of the jewel snickered, "Good, we need a big girl. Now go outside."

Kagome did as she was told, ducking outside a window and using the rope of bed sheets to climb down to the courtyard below.

She shuttered from the cold, maybe this wasn't the best idea... maybe she had imagined it.

"It's too late to review this Kagome, so don't even think of looking back." She paused in the process of doing just that and turned back to the city in front of her.

The jewel was right, she couldn't look back it would just make it harder.

"You saw how they looked at you didn't you? You're not even Kagome in their eyes anymore. Your family has betrayed your trust."

Kagome shook her head but started trudging further from the castle, careful to avoid areas where moonlight lit up the courtyard or where she knew she wouldn't be able to escape the guard's sight. Not wanted to raise attention the jewel did he a _kindness_.

He entered her mind to continue the conversation.

_**"They don't care about you anymore. You're a ticking time bomb. 'What will she destroy when she finds her powers' 'What are her powers' 'Could she help the kingdom'. Humans and all their pathetic worries!"**_

_"Hush you foul beast! You're upsetting her!"_

Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. She'd almost forgotten that when they were inside her mind she could communicate with Midoriko as well. There was one ray of sunshine to this problematic situation.

But then again the beast had stirred a few questions in her...

**"Um... guys? What ARE my new powers?"**

_**"Just shut up and concentrate on getting out of here, you'll find out soon enough.'**_

_"That was so rude! Don't talk to Kagome like that you stupid jewel.'_

Kagome decided to ignore their bickering and concentrate on what lay ahead. They did want her to head to the desert right?

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

_5 Years Later_

Rocks tumbled down the cliff as an old man and his two kids screamed, the father doing his best to shield them from the rubble.

A boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy gasped, his eyes wide as he pulled back his fist. "GUM GUM-"

"I got it!" Yelled his older brother. "Fire fist!" As if by some kind of magic formerly unknown to the world his fist became fire that shot out. Blasting it's target out of its war path and slicing a large rock that stood 100 feet tall and wide, it saved the scared family, but covered the area in a think brown dust cloud.

"Father are you okay!"

"Daddy wake up!"

Luffy's older brother walked toward them swiftly, his dark eyes flickering with vague concern. "You kids alright?" He asked in a light, friendly tone.

"Help Ace!" One of the boys; the elder that wore blue, cried as tears fell freely from his eyes. He had longer dark sandy hair that caught the wind and big blue eyes.

The other child, crying just as hard as his older brother had lighter sand colored hair and large grey eyes. He wore a green shirt and overalls. "Please don't beat up on our dad anymore, Ace!"

Luffy knelt in front of the two, looking down at their father curiously. "Scorpion! Hey, are you still alive?" He asked, watching him innocently.

The other man was still under his black cat that held a red scorpion symbol. His red shirt and blue overalls were dirty and there were visible scratches on the lower half of his face - his eyes and nose were covered by the hat-.

Finally after a few seconds that felt like an eternity for the two children, he breathed in deeply and let out a huffing noise. "HUH! Don't be stupid. Of course I'm still alive. You think I'd die and leave my sons behind? The scorpion is not going down that easy"

His hat fell off as he moved to get up only to hear two cries of relief as his sons smacked into his chest sobbing. "I love you. You boys are my life! I was foolish, now come on. Let's go back home."

They both nodded once. "YEAH!"

Happy to have his sons back with him he hugged them tighter to his chest as tears gathered in his own eyes.

Ace looked down at them with a slight smirk on his face, happy he was able to help them, and Luffy appeared at his side with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

The sun had gone down and the family had long gone, it was already becoming chilly for the group of ground ridden pirates as they decided which path to take.

Ace smiled, fixing his hat. "Well then..."

A small reindeer that went by the name Tony Tony Chopper stepped forward. "You're not really gonna leave us, are you?"

Ace faced the group with a smile on his face. "Yep, seeing as how it's been confirmed Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta I would only have one other reason to stick around, and nothing's certain in that case."

Luffy stared at his older brother, looking almost expressionless. "You sure?"

Nami rolled her eyes at him, "So then what's this other case?"

Ace smiled hugely at her, "I'm looking for a certain devil fruit. It's been rumored to exist for a long time."

Zoro scoffed, "Oh yeah. What's it called?"

Ace's eyes glinted, "That's the thing, it's got several names. A lot of people call it the Ryū Ryū fruit."

Vivi's eyes snapped to his face. "The Ryū Ryū? Are you sure that's what you're looking for?"

Ace nodded, his head. "Of course that's only what they call it in the west blue."

Sanji snorted, "It's got a different name in every blue?"

Ace nodded, "Yep, and its own name in the Grand Line as well. Don't know what it is yet though."

He shrugged, "In the west its known as the Ryū Ryū or Dragon Dragon fruit. In the north blue it's called the Sebete Sebete or the all all fruit. In the East it's the Man'ītā Man'ītā, the man-eater man-eater fruit. And in the south it's called the Ukete Ukete or the Taker Taker fruit."

He grinned widely, "A pirate from my ship is a native to the South Blue. He said he's heard that the last known location of the Ukete Ukete fruit was in Alabasta. Speaking of which..."

He looked at Vivi, "You wouldn't happen to know the Grand Line's name for it, now would you?"

Vivi's eyes were widening and narrowing at a rapid pace, but no one saw, they were shadowed by her hair. "Not to mean any disrespect, but that's a useless thing to look for. It was eaten years ago and the one who did is long dead."

Ace's eyes got large, and he grabbed her arm. "Are you sure about that? What's the name for it here on the Grand Line!"

Vivi's eyes filled with unshed tears, "It's called the Sekai Sekai fruit. The World World fruit."

Luffy's lip pouted out and he poked his lip. "Hey I've never heard of anything like that before."

Ace looked at his brother with a sweat drop, "Are you sure about that? Pirates call it the Shi Shi or the death death fruit. And..." He leaned in to grab his brother's attention, he succeeded, Luffy leaned forward as well with wide eyes. "What is it! What is it!"

Ace smirked, "And it was so valuable, that at the beginning when D. Rogers died... everyone thought it was the legendary One Piece."

Usopp spit out the water he'd been drinking. "What! They thought it was the One Piece!"

Ace nodded with a small shrug. "Yep, but then they realized it was TREASURE, as in some type of gold that made him a king. Not a legendary demon fruit."

Zoro shivered, "I don't know about those other names, but I heard stories about the Shi Shi fruit in my village. It could turn the user into anything they desired, unlike the other demon fruits you choose your own power. It could grant the user _any _or _all _the powers of the universe."

Usopp gulped, "So... if you wanted to have all the powers of the devil fruits... then you'd just get them?"

"Wait wait hold on a second!" Nami intervened, bringing logic to the table as well as relieving some crew members. "How could anyone know this sort of thing? There's only one of every demon fruit so it would have to have been already eaten for people to know what it could do."

Usopp grinned, "Nami's right! So that means it is just a stupid legend."

Ace snorted, "Not quite, like I said this devil fruit is very... _special._" He snickered quietly, "When the person that ate it dies, it reappears next to the body. So-" He turned back to Vivi, whom he still had a hold on, and tightened his grip slightly. Vivi gulped, she'd been traveling with him a little while, and he was so nice she hadn't even thought about how terrifying he could be. "Who ate it and where's the body?"

_'Calm down,' _Vivi thought, _'I just have to keep a cool head.' _

"I don't know." She replied simply.

Ace glared, "If you don't know who ate it then how do you know it's true?!"

Nami shook her head, "Really Vivi you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Vivi glared at them both, "It isn't hearsay, I know who ate it but that's personal information and it wouldn't have anything to do with finding the fruit. Besides,-" She looked down at her hands. "- even if I did know where she was buried I wouldn't let you open my sister's tomb."

Nami gasped, "You have a sister?"

Vivi's hands clenched into fists and the tears she'd been holding back spilled forth, but she tucked her bottom lip into her tear biting hard. _'They don't need to know this. It's not... it doesn't have anything to do with them.' _

"Vivi." Luffy said and she was forced to look up just because of the sheer wisdom in his voice, maybe he did have a brain after all. "We're your friends. It doesn't matter if we need to know. We want to know so we can help you."

"Luffy is right Vivi, please tell us so we can help you." Nami murmured, putting a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"You can't help me Nami... the sin I committed." Vivi's voice trembled. "It sickens me."

"What does, Vivi... please-"

"I killed her. I killed my sister." Vivi yelled looking at Nami with blazing eyes, "It was my fault! I was so cruel!"

"Wait a minute, just start from the beginning..."

Vivi looked around at all her friends faces, staring at her with curious but troubled expressions and took a deep breath. "It started a few days after my 11th birthday, dad wanted to talk to us about some political things so I went to find Kagome."

"You're sister?" Nami clarified, and a few already confused brows lifted, and 'Ohhhhhh's were heard.

Vivi nodded, "She liked to play out at the outskirts of town, just by the desert. When I found her she was talking, but there was no one there." She shivered, "But I heard this voice next to her. 'What will it do to me?' she asked. The voice laughed. 'It will give you the power to protect us.'"

She let out a shaky laugh. "Then Kagome asked if she'd still be able to swim and the voice replied that it didn't know. After that Kagome was going to swallow it whole and it made fun of her. That's when I made her aware of my presence. I asked who she was talking to and she said it was a boy named Sam, she even acted like there was someone standing beside her! And then I saw her eat it. She took a small bite but when I next looked the rest of it had disappeared!"

She took another deep breath and Nami started rubbing circles on her back. "Then we got into a fight because she wiped spit on me and then tried to kill me... but it wasn't till later much much later that it happened."

The tears were back, flooding down her face like a river, she fought back a sob. "I was coming to her room that night. I used to have nightmares and when I did... she'd always let me sleep in her room. She'd tell me a story and I'd have the most wonderful dreams... but when I went in her room she didn't even notice. She was too busy tying sheets together.

" She tied them for at least an hour and a half and the whole time... that voice. That _stupid _bodiless, _voice_ made fun of her! Finally it ordered her to go outside and she did, she climbed down the bed sheets out into the desert."

Her lip quivered, "She was only 10. I-I didn't know what to do when she had left. I was numb, I kept thinking 'if I tell daddy Kagome will be mad when she comes back'. My dad asked where she was everyday and I said she was fine. I told him we were having a celebration for her teddy bear's 5th birthday and he'd better not intrude."

She covered her mouth with one of her small hands. "He believed me for a week. Finally he decided it couldn't be a celebration, he thought she must have been upset with him for some reason. But he didn't find her. He searched everywhere in the castle, he ordered every guard we had to search every nook and cranny of the village but she wasn't anywhere.

"He asked me, he asked 'where has she gone! Vivi tell me' but I couldn't. I didn't know where she was. My dad finally sent out the entire army to scale the desert for her. And... we found her. At least a part of her."

As Vivi stated these words horror was plane on the faces of every single crew member, even Ace looked a bit haunted.

"Very near to where Yuuba stands they found Kagome's favorite hat. A straw one just like the one you wear Luffy, with a little pink bow on the side. The only reason we know it was hers was because she had a small picture of me and her sewn into the inside of the brim."

Her voice crackled, and she made a low moaning noise in the back of her throat.

"If I'd run to dad as soon as I saw her leaving... if I had he would have alerted the guards immediately. She would have never made it past them. So you see..." She looked at Ace with her jaw clenched. "I _killed _my sister, and no one knows where the body is. She's forever lost."

Ace released her slowly, allowing the blood to flow back into her arm. "I'm sorry." He muttered, turning away.

"Any idea where you'll be headed next?" Sanji asked lightly as Nami led Vivi to the nearest rock and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I have a lead to Blackbeard's whereabouts, Scorpion heard about a man who saw him out west. Guess we'll see." He held up a small sheet of paper, then tossed it to his brother. "Luffy. Hey do yourself a favor and hang onto that."

Luffy looked at it like it had the answers to the mysterys of the world on it. "...But it's just a scrap of paper."

"That scrap of paper will reunite us someday." Ace said with a small chuckle and he couldn't help but gaze at his younger brother fondly as he opened the sheet to inspect its holdings. With what had happened to Vivi he felt an even greater appreciation for having his little brother safe.

"Yeah?..."

"You don't want it?" Ace asked, feeling a little disappointed. Didn't his brother want to see him again?

"Nah I'll keep it." Luffy said, one of his eyes looking back to where Vivi sat.

"It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his bumbling kid brother right? He might be a bit much for all of you to handle but take good care of him for me." He wore a big grin despite how serious he was being. "Luffy, when next we meet we'll both be top pirates." His smile faded a bit so his brother would know how he felt about it.

"Right!" Luffy grinned, happy about the challenge.

The smile reappeared on Ace's face, "The top! You and me!" He turned around about to leave for good, when a loud crash was heard.

Out of no where a rock flew and headed straight at an unaware Luffy's head.

His crew gasped, "Luffy move!" Zoro shouted, his green hair whipping around.

"Eh?" Luffy frowned, looking back at his crew, still unaware of the danger that was about to hit him in the noggin.

Was the boy deaf?

"FIRE FIST!" Ace yelled, and the orange flames spewed forth from his fist catching the rock as it was only a second away from hitting its target. He breathed a sigh of relief before rubbing his forehead.

Luffy was blinking as he looked at where Ace had aimed his attack. "... You're not supposed to do it like that." He said finally.

His older brother froze. "What? I just-"

Luffy stared at him, his eyes bright with the naïve nature that only a child should possess. "We're all hungry Ace, but if you cook a bird like that you'll just burn it." He stated matter-of-factly. "Right Sanji? And you're supposed to pluck them first?!"

Sanji, hoping to take this rather awkward - and heaven-sent - opportunity to show off his cooking skills to the ladies nodded clearing his throat. "Yes feathers in food is a no no-"

"YOU IDIOT HE JUST SAVED YOU FROM GETTING YOUR HEAD KNOCKED IN BY A GIANT ROCK!" Nami suddenly screamed smacking him on earlier mentioned head.

Luffy rubbed the abused appendage where his brain _should _have lay if he were anyone else and hunched over on the ground, looking like an abused puppy. "Ow Nami that was mean!" He got up and blinked, "Wait did you say something about Ace saving me? From what, a giant bird?"

"A GIANT **ROCK **YOU DUMMY!" Zoro yelled, causing Luffy to put his finger in his ear and rub.

"Oh okay. Thanks Ace!"

Ace, nodded looking at the place the rock had come from. "What I want to know is what threw that thing."

And threw the rocks Ace saw the answer to that question slowly advancing toward them.

It was a human shape, darkened by the sunset behind it, till it looked like an inky shadow. But by the way the body was coming toward them, swaying its hips from side to side with an hourglass figure he'd have to guess the thing was a girl.

So was this an actual girl?

Or was it some kind of weird desert insect that could change form, like the Temptress whatever thing.

Did it get its kicks by turning into a cute little scorpion female every Friday night and going clubbing only to eat all the boy scorpions that came after it?

Ace shook the thought from his mind, now he was starting to sound like Luffy, and as much as he loved his little brother... he did NOT want to think about anything the way Luffy did.

"Wow! Think that's some weird creature that transformed into a girl?" Luffy suddenly whispered, and Ace resisted the urge to sigh. Great, foiled again.

Ace's brow wrinkled, but what kind of normal girl could throw a rock that large, that far?

It wasn't until the figure was almost on top of them that they were able to make out its features.

A woman who looked around 15 with long black hair that went all the way to her waist in natural waves and bright blue -but deadly- eyes.

She was beautiful.

"A temptress indeed." He muttered softly, staring at her openly.

The thing most striking about this woman was not her dark dancer clothes, that exposed her flat stomach and slim arms, or the way her face glowed with fierceness.

No it was the fact that she was covered in dirt, he liked women that didn't mind playing in the mud... of course there had to be a stopping point.

Apparently she'd noticed his staring because her already hostile expression - that was cute too, it almost looked like she was pouting - got even more piercing. "Stop. Checking. Me. Out. HENTAI!"

With that final word she hit him on the head so hard his face planted itself into the dirt and left a permanent carving in the _sand_.

She turned her heated expression to the other members, eyes flashing. "How dare you! How _dare you_! You wake me up in the middle of a nap and then you have the nerve to _eye_ _me _like I'm a prized lizard!"

Vivi gasped, her mouth opening and closing itself. This wasn't possible... there was no way... "K-Kagome?"

The girl turned around, focusing on Vivi as if she hadn't noticed her before. "Eh? How do you know my name?"

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well I think this chapter is long enough! XD

I hope you guys like it! Next chapter there will be a lot more Kagome action fighting awesomeness! (Or maybe not)

'sigh' I hope I didn't make Ace sound like a pervert. XD I have to get their relationship started early on or this won't work very well. XD

Anyway Review if you like it! XD ... Or if you don't. Or if you just don't feel like it that's okay too. XD

Thank you to...

_**ying-yang kitsune hanyou, Suzume Batchii Taichii, SteinXMaka lov3r, Jessica, Angel4EverLostInLife, SymmeticalGirl8DeathTheKid. 'gives a panda cub'**_

_Thank you for favoriting/following this story! 'gives a stuffed panda' _

Thank you for reading! (even if you don't like it) Thank you for giving me a chance! XD 'hug!'

_**Love Always!**_

_**~ Niki**_


	3. Double Trouble

**_Silent Tears_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

* * *

Vivi gasped, her mouth opening and closing itself. This wasn't possible... there was no way... "K-Kagome?"

The girl turned around, focusing on Vivi as if she hadn't noticed her before. "Eh? How do you know my name?"

* * *

**_Now:_**

* * *

Of course that's when her gaze really came into focus, and she stared with enormous eyes, "VIVI!"

Tears once again gathered in the dark brown eyes. "It is you!"

Kagome continued to stare before she started rubbing her eyes. "Damn. I knew the desert caused mirages but this is ridiculous. It actually looks like Vivi." She sighed, "Got to stop eating those red berries..."

Vivi choked out a laugh, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. "I'm real you idiot. You're almost as ridiculous as Luffy."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh really mirage. Well then that proves it! Vivi Nefertari is dead. Besides she would never call me ridiculous! I'm actually intelligent... I just have an unusual mind."

Vivi snorted getting back into her usual cheerful composure. "Yeah a unsually stupid mind!"

Kagome blinked squinting at her, after staring long enough that Vivi shifted uncomfortably she walked forward and grabbed the other girl's wrist. "... Holy crudnuggets you're real!" Kagome cried in amazement.

Vivi nodded, happiness showing on her face. "Yeah! Yeah I'm here." She reached out, hoping to touch her sister's face only for the other girl to flinch back from her fingers, releasing her in the process.

"No... S-Stay back." Kagome herself was stumbling backward, her eyes shifting fearfully. "Why are you her, why couldn't you be someone else!? What are you even doing out here!?"

Vivi's brow wrinkled and hurt was clear on her face. "Kagome... I'm trying to save Alabasta... but why are you here? And why are you running from me?" She took a step forward. "Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong!"

Kagome was now searching for the best route of escape glancing around furiously. "Just stay back Vivi, I don't want to hurt you."

Vivi continued to be confused by her younger sister's actions. "Kagome, did I do something wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Kagome shook her head. "This has nothing to do with you Vivi.. okay maybe it does. Kind of. I don't know how to explain it... just stay back for now. Please." She added, backing away quickly.

It wasn't until she had her hands pressed up against a rock that she relaxed a bit. "Thank goodness." they heard her mutter in relief.

Vivi blinked, "Can you tell me yet?"

Kagome turned up her nose. "Well if you're gonna be like that then... maybe." She looked at her older sister through the corner of her eye. "But only if you say please."

Vivi grinned happy that her sister hadn't changed all that much through the years. "Please please please PLEASE Tell me Kagome-nee-chan!"

Kagome let out an exaggerated sigh and pouted . "I suppose I have no choice. It's really embarrassing though... promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise!" Vivi vowed faithfully, giving a salute.

A crunch was heard as Ace freed his face from its sand prison and looked up at her wearily, immediately noticing that she now wore a faint blush.

Three long seconds passed, and in these three seconds, so did three things.

The first second, Ace grinned thinking her adorable.

The second second Kagome looked over at him, making eye contact.

And the last second her face turned beat red.

"Um... I- Well..." Kagome shifted uncomfortably, her eyes moving back to him a bit restlessly. "You see..."

"Spit it out Kagome!"

Said girl made a whining sound and looked back at her sister. "Does he have to be here!? Where the heck did you even find him!" She pointed at Ace and stamped her foot.

Vivi looked between the two with a questioning expression. "What do you mean? Kagome you aren't making any sense!"

It was then that it occurred to her that perhaps she was being a little too trusting... what if... WHAT IF Crocodile was taking advantage of the fact that she had a dead sister!

Vivi's eyes narrowed at Kagome, how blue were this girl's eyes? Were they the same color that Kagome had?

Kagome, having no idea about the thoughts running through her sister's head, glared bullets at Ace. "Why do you keep following me, Hayate! I told you we're over!" She'd tried to stay calm but at the end of it she was screaming at him.

Why did this boy keep following her?

The jerk seriously didn't know when to quit!

Meanwhile the entirety of Luffy's crew had little question marks flying around their heads and after many minutes Zoro finally voiced the question that was on all their minds. "...Hayate? Who the hell is Hayate?"

Luffy made a shrugging gesture, his eyes fixed on this mysterious girl with an expression that could not be read. "I don know."

Ace got up from his perch on the ground and then proceeded to dust himself off. "Look lady. Er-Kagome. I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Ace. Portgas De Ace."

Kagome let out a chilling laugh and pointed a finger at him, getting so close to the startled man that she actually poked him in the process. "You know that's JUST like you! Pretending to be someone you're not and then laughing at me when I believe you. I'm done being your little show doll Hayate! You can't trick me anymore!"

Through all of this Nami had the same shocked look on her face, her mind still stuck on the whole 'Vivi is head thing'. But what did that mean?

Both sisters thought the other was dead and either one of them was right or they were both wrong.

Could Crocodile have replaced Kagome or even Vivi with a sand clone? No there was no way Vivi was a clone...

"You said she was dead." Nami finally whispered, finding her mind could not rationalize this without further explanation. "Why?"

The rest of the group blinked, they'd forgotten about that one.

Kagome rolled her eyes, stepping away from the surprised Ace to look at the orange haired girl who had spoken. "Vivi... dead? She's dead because he killed her." She pointed at Ace once again.

Ace gawked, pointing at himself. "What? ME! You're kidding right?"

Luffy glared at his brother. "You shouldn't do stuff like that Ace. Apologize."

Ace blanched, "But I didn't do anything Luffy!"

Luffy blinked, "Oh. Then why's she saying you did?"

Kagome frowned, "Because he did. It's that simple."

Ace waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "Listen princess. I'm not this Hayate person! Ask Luffy, he's my little brother!"

Luffy tapped his chin. "Yeah that's a relevent piece of information as well..."

Vivi sweat dropped, "Luffy aren't you even going to try to stick up for him?"

Luffy pursed his lips. "Yeah, but if he did something bad..."

Apparently the fact that he was Luffy's brother calmed down Kagome a bit, because she relaxed. "So... he's your brother?... And you're sure about that?"

Luffy nodded, looking mystified. "Um... yeah."

"Luffy?" A voice called, "LUFFY!"

The crew looked over in confusion.

Standing there was Portgas D. Ace, looking exactly like the one that currently sat on the ground.

"I finally found you!" He laughed, stepping forward to clap Luffy on the back. His smile faltered as he noticed all the looks he was getting. "...What did I miss?"

"You're not Ace..." Vivi said slowly, pointing at him with a skeptical eye. "...Ace is right there." She pointed at the Ace they'd been traveling with, who looked at Vivi like she was insane.

Second Ace raised an eyebrow, "Eh? That guy? He looks nothing like me. My hair isn't blond..."

The Ace Kagome had been interrogating -the one originally traveling with the group... let's call him Ace1- froze. "What?"

"You can _see _Hayate?" Kagome asked, her eyes growing large and her head snapping up to look at Ace2.

Ace1 glared at him, ignoring the absolutely startled look on Kagome's face as he stood. "You're the one with blond hair! Purple eyes too!" He added. "I don't know why these guys say we look-alike, but-"

"-You better leave." Ace2 finished coldly.

Usopp groaned, "How do we figure out which is the real one?"

Luffy felt someone bump him on the shoulder before Nami whispered something in his ear. "Hey Aces!" They both looked at him. "What was my most embarrassing secret when we were kids?"

Ace2 laughed. "Luffy you gotta be kidding! I don't remember that stuff!"

Luffy waited patiently for Ace1 to answer. "Was it when me and Sabo forced you to get dressed like a princess in that pink frilly dress?"

Nami grabbed that Ace's arm when Luffy blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay, so THIS is Ace, but then who's that?"

Ace1 looked at them in confusion. "What are you guys looking at? He's over there." He pointed at Kagome.

Reacting on instinct the surprised girl jumped forward, rolling, until she got near Ace and Nami. "Where is he now?" She asked, eyes darting back and forth as she grabbed Ace's jacket forcefully.

Ace rolled his eyes, "You guys really can't see him?"

"He's standing in front of Ace now." Tony suddenly murmured, pointing.

"You see him too then Tony? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Nami asked and Tony blushed.

"Well I thought it was just the desert playing tricks on me."

Kagome froze as a hand closed around her wrist and another planted itself around her waist, gripping her hip harshly.

Ace was too distracted by the conversation going on with Nami and Tony to even notice.

"You found two with the sight in one go. Good job sweet heart." Someone breathed, and she flinched.

"Go away Hayate! Just stop this!"

He laughed coldly, "Nah, I don't think I will. This is the biggest game of the season, and you're my prize. Just like you've always been Ka-Go-Me."

She gripped Ace's jacket sleeve tighter. "You can't have me!"

Hayate chuckled, "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that sweetheart." He nuzzled his face into her hair before opening his eyes and smiling snidely at Ace -who had just noticed he was there.

"I think I'll let you kids hang onto her for now. Until then-" He snickered. "-don't forget me, kay Gome?" With that he disappeared into sand.

The members of Luffy's crew seemed to unfreeze and they turned to her for answers, though she obviously wasn't ready to give them anything.

"Hey are you alright?" Ace asked when he noticed she hadn't moved.

It seemed like she was in shock...

Just like a dam broke, she started crying and he sighed, awkwardly wrapping her in a hug and patting her on the back.

As if she were a leech, she grabbed his shirt with white knuckles and pulled him closer.

"You're real!" Kagome sobbed, "Everyone's real!"

Vivi stood to the side, not sure if she was welcome into the exchange until Kagome grabbed her -while making sure to keep a hand on Ace- and proceeded to drag her into a suffocating hug.

"VIVI!"

"KAGOME!"

"I'm never leaving again!"

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place!"

"Um... would it be rude to interrupt them?" Usopp whispered nervously, getting hit by Nami as an answer.

After the two crying girl's had finally calmed down, they sat beside each other, with Ace stationed to Kagome's right... she had a death grip on his arm.

She didn't want to let him go if he could see through the illusions.

"So I bet you want to know what happened." She finally murmured after a few minutes of silence.

All heads nodded and Kagome let out a deep sigh. "It all started after I ate the Sekai Sekai Fruit. I ran away about two weeks after but... I didn't go alone. When I left a boy named Hayate followed me. I didn't want him to die in the desert so I agreed to let him travel with me."

Vivi's eye widened, "Of course! I remember now! You and him formed your own club when we were children. You were rivals with me and Kohza! He used to have a crush on you!"

Kagome nodded, "After a few weeks in the desert, we found a green fruit with purple dots covering it. I told him not to but he ate it. The Shinkiro Shinkiro fruit. Anything you can think of, anything at all, just appears. But it's all an illusion. The sounds, the feel, the sight, even the smell. It's all his imagination. S-"

"What about Tony and Ace? They saw through it." Nami interupted before she could continue.

"What does it mean?" Vivi asked, watching her sister with large eyes.

Kagome shrugged, "Every devil fruit power has a weakness and the more power you have the larger the weakness is. Balance is required. In Hayate's case, it is that there are people who are born with what we call the sight. They can easily see through deception and therefore see through Hayate's illusions."

Zoro scoffed. "I can see through deception easily, but I didn't notice anything!"

"Then you can't see through deception very well can you!" Luffy taunted.

"Why you..."

"He knows yours doesn't he?!" Vivi interrupted as her sister looked down at her hands.

"We told our weaknesses once we'd both figured them out, but it was useless for me. I don't have the sight."

"He can use your though right?" Zoro guessed, "An illusion trick of some sort?"

"No... my weakness doesn't even need an illusion! Like I said, the more power, the bigger the weakness. My own, makes me pathetic." Kagome muttered, twiddling her fingers.

"What is it?" Vivi asked, "You know you can trust me with it." She added.

Kagome shook her head, dusting off her large cloak as she got up. "No. Go back to Alubarna, Vivi, it isn't safe out here. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Listen to me!" Vivi yelled, getting up as well and grabbing her younger sister's shoulders. "It's **you **I'm worried about! You're out in the middle of a desert with some crazy boy who can make you see things and he KNOWS you can't do **anything **about it!"

Vivi glared at her, "You're the younger child Kagome, so you better tell me!"

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin. "...Fine." She finally muttered, "But you'll laugh!" Taking a deep breath she heaved out a sigh. "...My weakness is being taken captive."

There was a moment of silence.

Finally Nami asked it, **that **question. "...What?"

Kagome blushed. "When I'm kidnapped my powers stop working."

There was another pause.

"Why don't you just NOT get kidnapped?" Luffy asked.

Anime tears rolled down Kagome's face. "Because even if someone were to grab my wrist without permission my powers would stop working! I'M SO PATHETIC!"

Zoro sweat dropped, "You're joking right? Someone please tell me she's kidding."

"That really sucks." Luffy input helpfully and Vivi fell to the ground twitching along with Nami.

Ace cleared his throat. "Um... hey! Don't feel bad! That just means you're a long distance fighter, right?! ...You ARE a long distance fighter aren't you?"

This time waterfalls fell from the teenage girl's eyes, "No. I'm a swordsman through and through."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You any good?"

Kagome frowned, the tears disappearing as she stroked an imaginary goatee. "... I'm not sure. Hayate always catches me before I can do anything."

Zoro and Ace sweat dropped, while everyone else fell down anime style.

"You don't have any swords on you." Zoro suddenly piped up, hoping to change the subject... really this weakness WAS pretty embarrassing.

No wonder she hadn't wanted to tell them...

"Yeah I do!" She snapped back, glaring.

"Then where are they?" Zoro sneered.

Kagome huffed, closing her eyes and muttered, "Come."

One hand darted to her left as a sword shot from the ground and another to her right as one seemed to fall from the sky.

The one that appeared from the earth was pure black with a silver and crystal hilt.

The other was blue with a black hilt and it seemed to buzz with energy.

"These are my swords Inazuma and Daiya." Kagome murmured, looking at them lovingly.

Zoro gawked, "What the..."

She blushed. "Huh?"

"You...- Did you seriously just do that?" He finally managed to get out.

"Yep."

He proceeded to stare for a little longer before he smirked a bit OVER confidently. "Why don't you and I-"

"You are not fighting my sister Zoro. End of discussion." Vivi interrupted, glaring at the man getting ready to protest.

"NO!" She added, kicking him in the stomach and sending him into the ground.

"...What?" She asked, wondering why everyone was looking at her strangely.

* * *

_i luv niki4444_

Oh HELLO! I'm sure you're wondering why I'm updating on a Monday MORNING when I'm supposed to be at school ~ ahhh lovely lovely school...

... Well I'm just doing some spring cleaning! 'sifts through notebook' Yes, yes, this chapter has been complete and inside my notebook for about two weeks now and... Well cruddies! It appears it was supposed to be out by the lastest 2 months ago. 'sweat drops' This is what happens when I do spring cleaning! I find all these chapters that need to be updated...

'muttering to herself' Well I hope you like it! XD I actually added about a thousand words onto it because I felt bad about my late update. XD

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND JUST BEING AWESOMESAUCE!

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


End file.
